


The Girl and The Ghost

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: 1910s, F/F, Ghosts, Haunted Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: I make a fan-fiction about a teenager girl saw a ghost who sings a 1910s song.





	The Girl and The Ghost

The fanfiction starts off with a teenage girl arriving in a vintage red car.She get out of the car and arrive at what appears to be her new home, which appears to be dark. She ring the doorbell, only for a storm to suddenly brew. The door creaks open.   
Gabi: Hello my name is Gabi [Door slam] Uh-oh [grunts] okay okay just calm down [heard a ghostly moan] What was that? [heard a girl singing a 1910s song] Aaaaah!!? [Runs to the basement where she finds a record player and some vinyl records. Gabi plays one of the records, then the haunting and the song begin. ] Uh-oh? [started singing] ''I have an ear for music, and I have an eye for a maid. I like a pretty girlie, with each pretty tune that's played.They go together, like sunny weather goes with the month of May.I've studied girls and music, so I'm qualified to say'' [shakes her head and screams] What am i singing that song! ''A pretty girl is like a melody that haunts you night and day, Just like the strain of a haunting refrain, She'll start up on a marathon and run a-round your brain'' [However, a girl's ghost appear behind her]  
Gabi and Marisa: [both singing] ''You can't escape she's in your memory. by morning night and noon. She will leave you and then come back a-gain, A pretty girl is just like a pretty tune.''  
Gabi: Aaaah you scare me?!  
Marisa: Sorry i didn't mean to scare you I'm Marisa what's yours  
Gabi: Gabi?


End file.
